Eomer and Lalieth
by uncertainelf19
Summary: Lalieth is a lowly serving girl, travelling to Edoras with her Master, Lord Gethlan, to visit Eomer, King of Rohan. She meets Eomer one night at a celebration and she begins to fall in love with the King, however it is frowned upon having a serving girl and a King together. What will the couple do to keep their relationship together? Will it cost their lives? Warning:Mature Content


**Hi, this is a short story about a serving girl called Lalieth and a handsome king called Eomer (who you know from Lord of the Rings). This is after the Return of the King when Eomer is King of Rohan. I hope you enjoy - warning, mature content including sexual scenes and some swearing. You've been warned. **

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to Tolkien, except some characters and places which I have made myself. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The evening grew closer. Horses trotted along side one another as they approached the gates of Edoras, the heights of the magnificent buildings coming into view. Lord Gethlan took the lead, with a few men of the court of higher standing following swiftly behind him. Five slaves and serving girls followed behind them, cantering to keep up with the horses that proudly made their way to the gates. A young girl, of only twenty walked sadly at the back, still keeping up with the group with with a slower manner. Her hair was swept up in a bun and pulled out of her face. Her face swollen and pale, her eyes raw from what seemed an endless amount of tears every night. However, underneath all of that, she had a beauty about her. An elegance that a serving girl would never carry. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald colour, glistening and reflecting the same colour of that of the trees first leaves, buds and the grass which blew softly in the summers first breeze. However, a dark cloud hung over her head, for she served Gethlan. And he was a man not to be toiled with. A man of extreme importance it may be, but with a devilish temper and cruel nature. As the court members and Gethlan leapt of their horses with ease, the slaves and serving girls finally caught up with them.

The horse carved doors swung open, revealing a well lit and humble Great Hall. Gethlan was used to finer settings than this, with marble everywhere, golden statues of victors from his lands. But this was comfortable and warm. Large statues of stone of each Great Rohan King, Theoden who passed years ago standing proudly nearest the Throne, where a Great King now sat. King Eomer. As the council members and Gethlan approached, Eomer stood up and held out his arms widely. The serving girl could not see the fine King, so she looked at her surroundings, admiring the well-carved horses and fighters in the walls where tiny flames stood lighting the room, contrasting the darkness outside.

'Gethlan. Too long it has been my friend,' shouted Eomer loudly, embarrassing Gethlan in a warm and friendly hug which was not returned, instead and firm and strong handshake which Gethlan would've thought to have been more proper. Gethlan remained powerful and King-like, whereas Eomer turned into his natural fun self.

'Eomer. It has indeed.' Gethlans voice was strong and to the point. To this, Eomer stepped back and looked around the hall, admiring the new faces. He smiled as he asked for attention, where everyone in the room turned to his face.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, may the celebrations... begin,' exclaimed King Eomer. A rapturous noise was flung around the room as merry and joyous dancers and minstrels played gay tunes. The guests admired the tunes and began to mingle with one another, drinking mead and ale whilst eating salted pork and other nibbles. The serving girl remained in the shadows where she believed she belonged. She caught a glimpse of a well known man throughout the lands, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. King of Gondor with his wife, Arwen. He was talking to a fair man with a wife also, it was Faramir of Gondor and Eowyn, Eomers sister. The serving girl looked at their splendour outfits and admired them from a distance.

The hours past and the party grew more livelier by the second. More and more people danced and sang, drunker and drunker by the hour, but the serving girl remained hidden away, out of peoples harm. She kept a far distance from her master, Lord Gethlan. Now and then, he looked at her with deep discretion and glared at her as she stood alone.

However, one man kept a close eye on the serving girl, and it was only moments later when her eyes fixed on his. King Eomer was staring and smiling at the serving girl who blushed at this. Lowering her head, she glanced back up to see that he was not there. Was it just her mind playing tricks on her? It must have been. Nothing happens to the serving girl. Suddenly, a warm sensation and heat was felt upon her arm. As she whipped her head to see what is was, King Eomer was stood beside her.

'Do not panic. I mean you no harm. Why are you in the shadows? Enjoy the celebrations,' asked Eomer, who smiled gleefully at the serving girl.

'Your highness, my Master would not be pleased with that. It is better if I remain unnoticed,' whispered the serving girl. She looked down sombrely. Her chin was lifted by Eomer's strong hands, but surprisingly soft and soothing.

'A face as beautiful as yours would be better in the light where people can see it clearly,' said Eomer in barely a whisper. That was it. The serving girl went a fiery red. She had never been told that she was beautiful all of her life, only a lowly serving girl. And by the King of Rohan? What an honour.

'Thank you, you highness but I shall stay here,' muttered the serving girl, who gently removed Eomer's hand from her arm and stepped back into the deep, dark shadows once more.

'Pray, I do not even know your name?'

'Lalieth, your Highness.' Eomer's eyes twinkled.

'A beautiful name,' continued Eomer 'for a beautiful girl.' Eomer smiled politely at Lalieth and stepped away from her, returning to the party. Never before had Lalieth felt this way before, and urge to find Eomer and take him away from the people surrounding him was overwhelming. Never before had she wanted someone so badly than him. And it was stupid of Lalieth to think of such a thing. She was a serving girl, not a Princess or anyone of higher ranking, a lowly and unworthy serving girl who spent most of her time sweeping the floor or kneeling on rock hard stone cleaning away mud marks made by most of the Army.

'I wonder if he likes me,' thought Lalieth. 'Don't be silly,' muttered Lalieth under her breath 'have you been to much on your own? A King would never love something like you.' She lowered her head and left the celebrations, not wanting to be distracted by one man in particular.

The night had grown longer, however there was no sign of the mornings first ray of sun. Lalieth was helping in the kitchens, down beneath the castle. Scrubbing away at a plate, she overheard voices beside her.

'Well, I can't take it! Look at this bloody work I have to do,' shouted a common woman with mad grey hair, cleaning away at some cutlery and running around the cellar.

'You girl! Take this to King Eomer,' shouted the women, pointing at Lalieth. Without a second glance and any hesitation, Lalieth grabbed the plate of food and drink and ran up the stairs and headed to Eomer's chambers. With a few directions given to her, she found his lair.

'What are you doing, Lalieth?!' she muttered before entering the room. She stood outside of the door and stared at it, worrying about his reaction as she'd enter. With a loud knock, and a shout of 'come in,' Lalieth swiftly moved into the chamber and stared at Eomer. His hand was moving fast as he wrote on a large piece of parchment, sitting down kingly at a table on a large carved chair.

'Lalieth. What a pleasant surprise. Place it there,' smiled Eomer as he fixed his eyes on Lalieths, finishing his letter and rolling it up to put away in a cabinet. Lalieth finally placed the food on the table, pouring wine into the goblet. Eomer was behind her and looking down at her.

'Thank you. You left after I introduced myself to you earlier. Why was that?' asked Eomer.

'I didn't really fit in, your Highness,' muttered Lalieth under her breath. 'And anyway,' she continued smirking up at Eomer, 'I was being distracted by a certain someone.'

Eomers eyes widened with amusement, a smile curving graciously on his lips.

'Me?' asked Eomer, as he stepped towards Lalieth. This time, and to Eomers surprise she did not back away, but stepped closer also. So close, that her nose was nearly touching Eomer's neck. Eomer breathed heavily as Lalieth looked up at his fine figure and shape.

'I best get back to work, Sire.' Lalieth attempted to move around Eomer, but he stopped her, by moving his body to wherever she went. Attempting to escape time and time again, Lalieth ended up giggling and laughing at her foolish attempts; now and then moving slowly to one side then darting to the other to fool Eomer, but it was not so easily done. Eomer laughed and stroked her face with his knuckles.

'You are a fine sight to behold, Lalieth. Especially when you smile like that. Will you stay?' asked Eomer, who whispered gently and lovingly into Lalieth's ear. A shudder climaxed down her spine as he asked her the question. Immediately her word inside her head shouted 'YES', but she knew the trouble she would get in if Gethlan ever found out that she was in King Eomer of Rohans chambers, let alone sharing a bed with him.

'I can't. If Lord Gethlan found out...'

'Let me answer to him if he did,' interrupted Eomer. Lalieth realised that he was far more powerful and demanding than Gethlan could ever be. What would be the harm? He would protect her if Gethlan found out, she knew that.

'Would you help me if he did find out?' asked Lalieth silently. Eomer grasped her chin and tilted her head upwards to have a better chance of kissing her mouth.

'Of course. With all of my power,' whispered Eomer lovingly. He gently kissed her lips, and as they met, their tongues intertwined around one another, both hot and wet yet tantalising. Lalieth wrapped her arms in Eomer's hair, tugging at a few loose strands. A low and deep moan escaped from his lips as she wrapped her fingers around each lock. He pulled her tightly into his embraced as she started to undo his tunic, unlacing it so it fell open slowly. As his tunic fell to the floor, she placed her hands softly onto his chest, the hairs on his body trickling through her fingers. His hard chest pressed into her hands, and she could tell that he was muscular and well built. They continued to kiss as Eomer's arms wrapped around Lalieths back, undoing the corset which held her dress together. As the dress pooled around her feet, she was left only wearing an under-dress and a cotton tunic. Eomer smoothed her hair and undid the bun. Her hair fell softly on her shoulders, sweeping down to her waist. Her hair was long, thick, brown and straight. She never wore her hair loose. Eomer touched her hair as it fell between his fingers and sighed.

'You have beautiful hair, Lalieth,' whispered Eomer against her lips soothingly. Before Eomer could kiss her, Lalieth stood back and started to undo her tunic at the back slowly, whilst peeling her under-dress down her legs. Eomer stood enjoying the view as she did so, their eyes never looking away or parting. As she finished, Eomer undid his leather trousers, and they too fell to the floor but faster as the weight carried them down. Lalieth looked down and bowed her head low. Her face reddened. Never before had a man seen her naked. She was embarrassed and Eomer could tell. Slowly, he walked towards her, naked also and grasped her face. He looked into her eyes and smiled pleasantly.

'You are beautiful. There is nothing to be embarrassed about,' whispered Eomer. He kissed her gently on the lips, and she returned the same gesture. She placed and rested her arms on his shoulders, standing on her tip toes as to reach him better. She moaned as he softly stroked her behind with his left hand, his long fingers searching. His right hand skimmed across her sex and pulled at her delicate and soft hair around that area. She moaned quietly into his lips as he did so, a smile etching upon his face. He stood back and offered his hand to her, which she took without another thought. He led her to a soft and rather large bed which Eomer stood against, the backs of his knee's touching the back of the bedside. Lalieth pushed Eomer swiftly onto the bed and fell on top of him, he laughed as she did so, her giggles echoing through the room. She kissed him, feeling his hard yet smooth erection pressing against her stomach, like rock wrapped in velvet. She lowered her hand as they kissed and touched it, rubbing it up and down, smiling as she did so. Eomer suddenly gasped as she did so with more power, his eyes open and alarmed.

'Don't, I want to be inside of you first. Please,' he insisted. Lalieth stopped, and caressed his face with her hands. Suddenly, Eomer was lying on top of Lalieth, who could feel the weight of Eomer's heavy and muscular body on top of her tiny, weak one. Eomer leaned upright on his elbows, kissing more and more passionately now, both of them devouring each others touch and passion.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' asked Eomer. 'If you don't,' he continued 'we can stop, Lalieth.' She smiled up at him and shook her head. Eomer's eyes filled with delight as she did this.

'No, please. I need you,' she whispered against his sweaty lips, 'I want you now.' Their lips met again as Eomer slowly parted her legs, moving in between them. The touch of his fingers against her soft skin was memorising, making her moan in each breath when she kissed his hot and smooth lips. A sharp pinching feeling was felt by Lalieth down in her sex as he gently filled her, making her wince at his soft movement as he went deeper into her.

'Are you alright?' he rasped steadily. 'I can stop,' whispered Eomer, who looked down worried into Lalieth's eyes which were wide and full of shock. Lalieth shook her head and rested her eyes. Eomer slowly pushed into her body, Lalieth letting out a quiet groan as he thrusted into her harder, and harder and harder. Each time, Lalieths moans and groans grew louder, echoing about the room. Eomer groaned and kissed Lalieth again. They started to rock together in time, in a steady beat. Lalieth sat upright and rocket forwards and backwards with Eomer, their lips touching once more. Lalieths hand was propping her up, the other on Eomer's back, stroking him down as he thrusted inside of her. She sat on top of him, and he moved underneath her, thrusting more violently into her body. She cried out as he did so, tilting her head back in pleasure and awe. He moaned as she kissed him hard, thrusting deeper and deeper into her and enjoying the pleasurable experience, and the best he'd ever had. She gasped and fell back onto the bed as she climaxed around him, letting go of herself as he too emptied himself around her thighs. Eomer fell on top of Lalieth as he finished his last thrust, out of breath. Their breathing matched, and was quickened, perfecting in time with one another. Eomer quickly got up from the bed and rushed towards a sink. He grabbed a cloth as Lalieth sat upright, staring at his glorious naked body as he dipped a cloth into the water. He turned to see that Lalieth was enjoying the show and smiled, amusement filling his eyes. He walked slowly towards her and placed the cloth around her legs, removing the stickiness that was left around her thighs and his incredibly and immaculate length. Shock filled her eyes as she looked at the size of his erection, knowing that that had been inside of her. It made her squirm, but from passion within her. Knowing that something as glorious as that had only seconds ago been inside her body made her happy and loving. She layed back heavily and wrapped herself in the fur blanket, just covering her breasts as she did so. She sighed and the bed dipped slightly as Eomer slid in beside her, curling his arms around her body and tugging her into a tight embrace. As her back lay softly against his chest, and he smelled her hair and sighed softly. Bits of her hair fell around her shoulders, so Eomer swept them away for an easier access for her shoulders. He kissed away the beads of sweat on her shoulders and sighed again.

'Thank you,' he whispered into her ear before taking her mouth for his own. When she moved away, she looked deep into his eyes with a quizzical brow and frowned.

'What do you mean?' she asked as she stroked his hair.

'For being mine.' And with that, Eomer took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, lying gently on top of her and stroking her waist and slowly moving down to her hips. As he finished, Lalieths eyes began to close slowly. He kissed each eyelid and then returned to her mouth.

'Sleep, my sweet Lalieth,' he mumered. Eomer started to unravel beside her and leave the bed. Suddenly, Lalieth stopped him, grabbing his arm violently and pulling him back towards her body, lifting the sheet as an invitation into the bed.

'Don't go. Please,' she whispered. Eomer smiled and returned back into the bed willingly, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing their chests closer together so their skin was touching. He threw the fur blanket over them both, covering their body once more. He kissed Lalieths nose and sighed. Then, they both fell into a deep sleep, in each other safe and warm keeping and embrace.

Lalieth stirred in her sleep, waking up slowly as the sun shone onto to bed, warming up her body immediately. As she rolled over to feel for Eomer, hopefully sleeping next to her, no one was there. Suddenly, she heard the movement of chairs and sat up abruptly, clutching the fur blanket around her chest.

'It's only me,' said Eomer with amusement filling his eyes. He was fully clothed in a tunic and with leather trousers on, but in a dark burgundy colour. His hair was tied up and scruffy, as usual. Still, underneath the clothing Lalieth could still see the fine physique that Eomer had. Men of Rohan were known for being strong in build and large, however the Men of Talis, like the Men of Gondor were smaller built, and better when it came to archery than to sword fighting.

Eomer walked steadily towards her and sat on the bed next to her knee's. Lalieth had the fighting urge to fling herself at him, and to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but she didn't, knowing that it would not be appropriate in the slightest, especially with a King.

'There if food on the table for you,' spoke Eomer quietly as he gazed into her eyes. She looked up with shocked expression. Eomer saw this and his eyebrows rose.

'What?' he asked, completely aghast from her expression of amusement.

'I – no one has ever brought my food, and nothing has luxurious as this. Sire, I cannot eat it,' muttered Lalieth. She looked down at the sheets, realising what she had done the night before. Disgusted in herself, she leapt out of the bed found her clothing which was now lying neatly folded on the chair beside the bed. As she dressed, Eomer watching her carefully, enjoying the show as she did the night before hand. As she pinned her hair up, she looked at Eomer who smiled.

'What time is it, Sire?' muttered Lalieth as she played around with her hair, attempting to neaten it up after last night, it was no use. Clipping bits of strand hair back was all she could do. Lalieth looked into the grand mirror, covered in golden patterns of vines, roses and leaves. Her face looked healthier, and here eyes were no longer tired. Sleep was all she really needed, and some tender loving care from a loving man. She smiled thinking about Eomer's touch the night before, their kisses being shared and the sleeping, both with Eomer and the dreams.

'Please, call me Eomer.' He stood up and tucked a strand of hair behind Lalieths ear, smiling beautifully down at her. It made her blush, and she looked up at his wonderfully chiselled face, admiring the perfection of his body, face and everything within.

'I would much prefer to call you 'Sire'. I am not close enough to call you by your birth-name.' Lalieth muttered and knew that this was untrue, but the proper thing to say after all.

'We bedded together, Lalieth. You may call me whatever you please. Sit, eat,' and Eomer pulled a chair out for Lalieth. Obeying his order, she sat down opposite him and began to eat some bread and honey. The softness of the bread touched her lips smoothly, the taste was exquisite. The honey poured reluctantly down her throat, a heavenly touch and feeling, and taste! As she finished, she looked down at the plate, completely empty.

'You were hungry,' laughed Eomer who cleaned up the plate and smiled down at Lalieth. Truth may it be, she was incredibly hungry. She'd never had a decent meal like that before. Only some scraps of bread that she could sneak away from the kitchens back at home in Talis.

'The time, Si -' suddenly, Eomer looked at her, raising his eyebrows and his eyes widening, hoping for something else to slip out of her mouth. 'I apologise,' continued Lalieth, 'Eomer. What time is it?' she asked once more. Eomer smiled, and was happier to be called this. He crept over towards Lalieth who was now stood up.

'Nearly noon,' whispered Eomer as he kissed the corner of her mouth. It took a while for those words to sink into her brain, but suddenly, she darted out of the way of Eomer and towards the door.

'No, no, no! Gethlan will be furious! I'm sorry, Eomer. I'll see you at dinner I'm sure,' said Lalieth as she rattled the door knob, unwillingly allowing the door to open. Eomer placed his hands slowly over Lalieths, and turned the door handle, it opening now with ease.

'Take care,' whispered Eomer as he kissed her mouth surprisingly, yet tenderly. Lalieth returned the kiss softly, lowering her head and leaving the room. Eomer stood looking at the closed door, remembering the time he had spent with her in here. He was happier now than ever before. Ever since the death of his Uncle, King Theoden of Rohan, he had never been able to recover from that loss. His sister was the only person to keep him happy, but he rarely saw her because of her living so far away with her new husband in Gondor. Lalieth made him feel complete, and he was not afraid to tell her that.

'Tonight, declare your love,' he thought. He smiled as he looked down at the floor, noticing a small necklace on the floor, made of what seemed to be gold. Eomer frowned, and picked up the necklace, examining it in his large hands. He placed it on the table beside the bed and left the room silently.

As Eomer entered the Great hall, everyone was already seated and mingling. Aragorn was seated next to his wife, Arwen and an empty chair, meant for Eomer. Faramir was placed on the opposite side to Eomer's throne, next to his wife Eowyn, Eomer's sister. Lord Gethlan was seated further away from Aragorn, mainly because he was intimidated by his characteristics and ways, and seeing as he was married to an elf, mixed races are frowned upon in Talis. Lalieth did not care though, they were in love and happy. She was stood behind Gethlan, and smiled as Eomer walked in, looking at her with a hearty and warming smile. Eomer's eyes remained fixed on hers, even as he sat down. Lalieth laughed as Faramir was trying to talk to him, but he was not listening, instead watching Lalieths every move, propping his head up on his elbow and smiling lovingly at her. Lalieth blushed and continued to aid Lord Gethlan as he requested for more wine. Eomer did notice one thing different about Lalieth, he was dirty. Filthy even. Her cloths were muddy, her shoes completely worn, and her hair scruffy. Her face was dirty too, mud splattered here and there, here eyes were tired. Eomer looked at her and thought immediately that this will have to change, and he knows exactly how.

As all the guests departed slowly, leaving some of the servants, including Lalieth, cleaning the remains of the plates, Eomer was last to leave the Great Hall. As he passed Lalieth, he stopped and whispered in her ear.

'Meet me in my chambers.' Lalieth raised her head and looked straight on, not to look suspicious. Eomer left swiftly, not looking back at her. She looked around at the other serving girls, thankful that none of them saw what just happened. As she cleaned the final spot on the table, she took her cloth and placed it on the side sneakily, then, as cunningly and as fast as she could, she left the Great Hall and headed for Eomer's chambers.

Luckily, no one was around and Lalieth knocked on the door of Eomer's chambers. He slowly opened it, grabbed her by the waist and threw her into his chambers, making her giggle with the utmost delight. As their lips met for the first time of the night, Eomer pulled away suddenly.

'You're dirty. How?' he asked abruptly, changing the subject.

'I was late. I told you that Lord Gethlan wouldn't be happy. He made me clean all of the horses as well as muck them out and clean all of his boots. That's why...' she muttered. Eomer smiled and took her head in his hands, kissing her deeply, sending sparks down her spine, making her shiver in his grip.

'Come. We need to get you clean,' whispered Eomer. He pulled her hand towards another door and opened it slowly. Inside was a large bath, fit enough for four people, and a few clean sheets to dry ones self. As Eomer filled the bath with hot water, Lalieth stood watching him.

'You cannot bath fully clothed, Lalieth,' said Eomer, amused as he was expecting her to be naked by now. He laughed as he continued to fill the bath water to the edge. The water was steaming hot.

'I'd much rather you did it for me, Eomer,' whispered Lalieth. Suddenly, Eomer stopped; the bath was nearly full anyway. He turned with amusement once again filling his eyes, his eyebrows raised and with a smile on his face. He walked slowly towards Lalieth, leaving her on the edge of anticipation, his eyes growing hungry for her love and touch, as were hers.

'My pleasure,' said Eomer in barely a whisper. He tugged at the lace holding her corset together, letting it fall to the floor, along with the rest of her clothing. Lalieth stood there, once again naked and rather embarrassed. Eomer smiled and looked up and down at her beautiful body, skinny yet curvaceous, long legs and arms, and what Eomer thought were glorious breasts. She looked like the making of a Queen, yet she was a lowly serving girl. Eomer started to untie his hair, whilst Lalieth immediately got to work in unbuttoning his tunic. As if fell open, she brushed away the material, letting it fall the stone cold floor. She undid his trousers slowly as his hands stroked her naked back, massaging her cool, soft baby-like skin. As his erection sprung free, his trousers joined her dress on the floor. They stood gazing at one another's bodies for what seemed ages. Eomer finally took Lalieth's hand and stepped into the bath, she joined him immediately. As they settled, Lalieth layed her back onto Eomers chest, breathing softly as she enjoyed the warm water lapping between her and her love. Lalieth stroked Eomers legs which were open beside her own. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of a soft cloth rubbing against her back, ridding her of all the dirty marks left from the day of hard work and chores. Eomer rubbed against her body as he washed away the dirt, moving towards her breasts. Slowly, he circled the cloth around each nipple, tantalising and teasing them in a childish yet sexy manner. Lalieth moaned deep in her voice as he did so, a smile appearing on his lips as the noises left her mouth. As he rubbed her all over her body, which was now as clean as the day God made her, Eomer pressed his tender lips against her neck, kissing, biting and sucking up towards her ear gently. Lalieth turned around, now kneeling on top of Eomer, smiling down at her perfect, strong and masculine body. She kissed him hard on the lips, as he did return to her. After kissing, they stopped to catch their breath. Eomer got up and left the bath tub, leaving Lalieth alone, looking up at his fine figure whilst he dried himself. He entered the bedroom and fetched a night tunic for himself and was dressed. As he entered the bath room, Lalieth was looking down at the clean water, awaiting for Eomer to appear.

'Come on, let's get you dry,' said Eomer, holding out his hand for her to step out of the bath. As she took his hand, he pulled her up. She was not expecting her legs to ache so much and to feel so tired and relaxed. As he carried her to the bed, he dropped her gently to the cushioned mattress and dried her body with a clean cloth. Once she was dried, he picked her up again, shifting the sheets of the bed to one side and placed her in the bed, snuggling up next to her. As she smelt his clean yet messy hair, she sighed and began to stroke his stomach. She could feel it clenching at her touch, him groaning slightly deep in his voice box. He caressed her face with his long fingers, and smiled. Slowly, he dove into a deep and tender kiss, starting with each corner of her mouth, and finally resuming on her lips. As she massaged his head whilst kissing, Eomer pulled her head back for an easier access to her throat, kissing her timidly, the hairs on his face tickling her slightly. As she bucked her chest towards Eomers, he groaned yet again. Eomer stopped everything, leaving Lalieth wanting more, for she was now disappointed. He resumed the kissing, when Lalieth realised that he had rid of his tunic and pants, and was now, like herself lying completely naked next to her, kissing and enjoying her company. As his hands stroked softly down her sides, touching her waist and then grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer towards him so his erection was once again touching her thigh. She wrapped a leg around his and remained in that position whilst they desperately kissed, their tongues searching each others mouths viciously. Eomer stopped, and looked at Lalieths lips. He glided over Lalieths bottom lip with his fore finger, then circled her chin.

'You are so beautiful,' he whispered.

'And you, Eomer, are the most generous, kind, sweet, loving, and most handsome man I have ever known.' With each word, Lalieth kissed Eomers throat, him smiling at the compliments along the way. Suddenly, Eomer stopped and grasped Lalieths face.

'Shall I take you again, Lalieth?' asked Eomer, his eyes filled with excitement and pleasure. Lalieth smiled and nodded shyly. She wrapped her leg around harder, gripping him tight as they layed down side by side, on their side looking deeply into one another. As Eomer reached down towards his length, he slowly sunk into Lalieth. She gasped as he filled her, and unique and trembling feeling flowed through her stomach as he did so.

'You're trembling. Are you alright?' asked Eomer, as he stopped and looked deep into Lalieth's eyes. She nodded again, and he kissed her temple softy. They didn't move for a while, until Lalieth swung her hips roughly against his, his erection growing deep inside her. They both gasped, Eomer flung his head back, his mouth opened wide for an easier access for breathing. As Lalieth continued to do this, Eomer slowly tilted his head back towards her face as she moaned and groaned at the pleasure running deep within her body. He kissed her passionately as they swung their hips to and fro at a steady yet fast pace. Suddenly, Lalieth let out a small whimper as she found her release around Eomer, as he did at the same time. He emptied himself out on her, and quickly resumed the task of the cloth and hot water. As he smoothed the cloth over Lalieths stomach, he slowly resumed down between her thighs. As he sat down and went to clean his considerable length, Lalieth stopped him, and took the cloth from his hands. He gaped down at her as she lay beside him, smiling up at his shocked expression.

'I'll clean you,' she whispered. He obliged, remembering how he had cleaned her every night, including in the bath.

'Lie back,' she demanded. He obeyed and lay back far, lying completely on his back across the bed, Lalieth lying beside him but in the opposite direction. Slowly, she began to ease the cloth around Eomer's erection, ridding him of the mess created not so long ago. Eomer gasped as she touched his impressive length. Lalieth giggled at this reaction, looked back at Eomer to see that his eyes were closed as he was gasping at her touch. Slowly, she kissed the top of his length, circling her tongue around the tip. Eomer sat up abruptly gasping as she did so.

'Lalieth... Oh...' he whimpered, propping himself up on his hands. She continued the process, delving in deeper and deeper, so that his erection was touching the back of her throat. She did not know what had brought her to do it, or how to do it. It was a shock for him and for her, but the enjoyment of seeing someone who she loved enjoying her own means of pleasure was satisfying.

'Oh... no...' whispered Eomer as he gasped. He exploded inside her mouth, and she gratefully swallowed. She was not sure about doing that, but it was too late. As he took his final gasp, he looked up at Lalieth, his mouth open in awe and surprise.

'You are full of surprises,' he whispered. Lalieth smiled and then began to yawn, she had never felt so exhausted in all of her life before.

'Come, bed,' demanded Eomer. She climbed back into the bed and lay back on the cushions. Before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep, Eomer's arms wrapping around her body was the last thing she could remember, and what a glorious thing that was.

'Time to rise, Lalieth,' whispered Eomer into Lalieths ear. He kissed her on the cheek and went back to his table, writing yet another letter of urgency. Lalieth rubbed her eyes and stretched, wishing that instead of writing he was beside her in her embrace. As she sat up, he glanced over at her and smiled, a smile worth a million words. She smiled back and lazily got up, dressing back into her old clothes, ripped here and there with mud splattered across the hem.

'I wish you didn't wear that,' muttered Eomer as he signed the letter, placing the quill on the table. He looked at her up and down as she tied her hair back, making sure that every strand was in place. She looked pale, but her eyes were not tired any more. She looked refreshed and neater in a way, even though she was wearing what looked like rags.

'I don't have anything else to wear. It's this or nothing,' replied Lalieth as she sat on the bed, slowly slipping on a shoe as she did so.

'You know which I would prefer,' laughed Eomer, amusement filling his eyes. He laughed loudly and Lalieth pulled a stern look at him, but couldn't hold it together and started to giggle.

'I best get up,' she continued, 'else Gethlan will be wondering where I am. Best not be late again.' Lalieth got up and leaned over towards Eomer, gently touching his lips with her middle finger. He smiled and kissed her finger timidly. He then stood up and walked her to the door. Stroking her hair, he held her tightly towards his chest. She placed her hand over his heart, and could feel it beating fast. His pupils were dilated. She smiled at this and went to leave. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his tight embrace.

'Kiss good-bye?' asked Eomer, 'do I not even get that?' he laughed. Lalieth smiled and kissed him gently, her hands on his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

'Eomer!' shouted a male voice. Eomer suddenly stopped, and Lalieth looked towards the door, horror struck across her face as she looked at a familiar face. Lalieth pulled out of Eomers grip and stepped away from him.

'Aragorn, I can... explain,' muttered Eomer. Aragorn stood looking at them both in shock. He closed the door behind him and turned to Eomer.

'What's going on?' asked Aragorn, with a dismissive look in his eyes. He was fully clothed, with a sword dangling from his belt, naturally. Lalieth wished that the earth would fall beneath her. How humiliating. Would Aragorn say anything to Gethlan? Surely not.

'Listen, Aragorn. I need you to stay calm,' whispered Eomer, he glanced at Lalieth who immediately focussed on the floor, not wanting to look at anyone at that moment. Aragorn folded his arms and stared at Eomer with an unreadable expression pressed on his face, but Eomer could tell that he wanted an explanation. Eomer spoke loudly.

'I love her. And no one can stop this from happening. I would die if anything happened to Lalieth. You must promise for me Aragorn, not to tell a soul about this,' pleaded Eomer. He held out his hand and Lalieth took it. He held her tightly in his grip, wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Is this true?' asked Aragorn. Lalieth looked up at him and took her stance, ready to answer.

'Yes, Sire. I love him more than... anything.' Aragorn smiled slightly and walked towards them both. Relieved by the smile, Eomer loosened his grip.

'Good. I'm happy for you. But, I must warn you, especially you Lalieth, to be careful. If Gethlan was to know about this...' he could not finish his sentence. Instead he nodded his head, and left the chambers. Lalieth followed soon after, unable to speak a word to Eomer. She turned her head back and smiled to reassure Eomer that all was fine. He smiled back politely, for he trusted Aragorn, more than anyone, except Lalieth whom he would trust with his life, as he would for her.

Lalieth was cleaning some armour in the armoury later that day, scrubbing hard at the silver so it could have been used as a mirror. As she finished, she heard the bolt of the door swing locked. As she whipped her head round at the door, Eomer stood there smiling down at her.

'I have some good news,' he said as he admired the work she'd done. She put away the armour and smiled as she stood up, wobbling at his presence. It was a clear surprise due to Lalieths expression that the last person she was expecting to see in the armoury was King Eomer.

'Tomorrow, some of the army and I are going hunting for a day, and returning in the next morning. Would you come?' Eomer asked. Lalieth frowned at this question. Suddenly, an outburst of laughter and fits of giggles emerged out of her. An uncontrollable fit of laughter was erupting around the armoury. Suddenly, she stopped as she saw Eomer expression on his face, a confused one at that. It seemed like she'd hurt his feelings.

'Eomer, my dear Eomer,' she whispered as she caressed his face with her hands. 'You want _me_ to go hunting?' she asked, smirking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

'It's not like that,' he continued, explaining the circumstances. 'I would disguise you, then as we leave for the hunting trip, we'd go our separate ways to the other members of the army, giving us a whole day alone. They would meet us again and we'd head back here in the morning.' Lalieth smiled as he said these words and shook her head slowly. Eomers smile fell from his face. He looked puzzled. 'Do you not want to?' he asked solemnly.

'Eomer, if I could spend an hour with you, I would, but... it would be difficult. How on earth would you disguise me?! It's too risky. One of your men might notice.'

'They would not care. Please, Lalieth. Agree to this. For me?' Eomer battered his eyes lids which made Lalieth laugh, but she had to. She wanted to. For him.

'Yes,' she whispered. Suddenly, he swung her round the room, giggling and laughing. Never before had she seen him so happy and carefree. As she kissed him on the lips, he kissed harshly back. He placed her down on the floor and left her standing there, wanting more. She stood watching him as he unbolted the door and left, winking as he turned his head round to see Lalieth smiling like an idiot with the largest grin planted deeply on her face.

The next morning, Lalieth walked fast to Eomer's chambers. As she opened the door, Eomer was stood inside, packing a large brown leather bag. He smiled as he saw Lalieth canter into the room, slamming the door behind her quickly so as not to be seen.

'So,' said Lalieth, 'how on earth are you going to disguise me?' she asked, her hands firmly on her hips.

'With these,' muttered Eomer, as he held up a helmet, tunic, leather trousers and armour. Lalieth's expression of amusement faded as she looked at the outfit chosen for her.

'You cannot be serious. A man? Your men will not be fooled so easily, I assure you,' said Lalieth as she looked through the clothing.

'It's the only way. If Gethlan saw us riding out from, let's say his window, he would not find is suspicious,' continued Eomer. He pulled his bag tightly and tied it up. What on earth was he taking? Lalieth thought to herself, she doesn't even know where they're going. How are they going to trust a strange man, Lalieth of course disguised as a man, to go off into another direction with Eomer? Lalieth had nothing to do but accept the fact that this was the only plan that would work, or might work. As she dressed in the oversized tunic, and huge leather trousers, Eomer laughed at the state of her.

'I cannot simply wear this when we have what you call 'alone time',' muttered Lalieth as she shook her arms, making the material of the tunic shift around her body. She quickly added on the armour. Eomer watched her, surprised at her speed when tying the armour around her body. He was shocked that a women, and not a rich woman at that, could tie on armour.

'How did you learn to do that?' asked Eomer, watching her intently.

'I helped my father with his armour before he died. And Gethlan,' whispered Lalieth. She hated talking about Gethlan, and her father. It brought tears to her eyes mentioning his name, but she held them back, keeping a strong grip of her emotions. She hadn't cried in years, for she had used all of her tears up when her father died. Eomer saw this expression and decided not to continue asking questions about Lalieths past. It was done, and gone. No need to bring the past back. Soon, Lalieth was fully clothed as a man. She placed the helmet on her head, and by the time she had finished, Eomer was too fully dressed and ready for the hunting trip.

'Does Aragorn know about this plan?' asked Lalieth as she looked into Eomer's eyes, or tried to, for her helmet covered her eyes quite a lot, being way too large for her. Eomer laughed and tipped her helmet back, to get a better look at her beautiful yet pale face.

'No,' muttered Eomer as he planted a tender kiss on Lalieth's lips. 'Let's go to the stables. We'll meet Hador and Teran down there and leave as soon as we can. I cannot wait to spend a whole day with you, my love.' Lalieth smiled at these words, for she too was excited and was finally able to have some time alone with Eomer, without sneaking around the palace and getting up at the crack of dawn, having to hide away from Gethlan before going to Eomer's chambers. As they left in the mornings first light, Hador and Teran were already ready to go on the hunting trip. Their bags we packed on the magnificent horses and they were ready to leave.

'Morning Sire. Who is this?' asked the blond man. He smiled down at Lalieth who smiled back, trying to hide her face with her utmost care. Eomer helped her onto the horse, and as she sat with her legs either side, she didn't realise how comfy it was.

'This is Vaddyn. He has agreed to come on the hunting trip. This is Hador and Teran.' Lalieth looked and saw that the blond man was Hador, and the other man with dark brown hair was Teran. They were both built like Eomer, strong and muscular and with beards, but thicker and messier than Eomer's. He was cleaner shaved and more elegant, being King of course.

'Eomer jumped on his horse and they headed off into the morning. Eomer trotted alongside Lalieth, keeping an eye on her at all times. She kept on looking straight forward, trying not to fall off the horse! Suddenly, a snake came out of the grass and startled the horse which Lalieth was riding. As the horse bolted, Lalieth fell backwards onto the grass and her horse vanished into the distance. Her helmet had fallen off, but it was too late. Within what seemed seconds, Hador and Teran were pointing their swords at Lalieths throat, about to strike.

'Who are you?! What do you want?' shouted Hador with an evil glare in his eyes. Lalieth lay upon the cold dew covered grass and whimpered, not knowing what to say. Her long brown hair was lying next to her, so they could tell immediately that she was a women, and not 'Vaddyn'.

'Attempting to kill the King when we weren't looking, were you?' exclaimed Teran as he dug his sword in her side. Suddenly, Lalieth felt a twinge of pain in her back, for she had bruised it badly. As she began to cry silently to herself, she felt the touch of a familiar feel. Eomer was knelt beside her, and picking her up carefully.

'Sire!' shouted Hador in shock.

'Do not worry. She was meant to be here. I was disguising her to get her out of Edoras. Listen, Teran and Hador. You must tell no one of this. Understood? Or else you will suffer with your lives,' demanded Eomer. Hador and Tern looked at Eomer and understood immediately. They smiled and apologised at Lalieth, who simply shrugged and winced at the pain in her back. Eomer sat her on his horse, and he sat behind her, her head resting back on his shoulder. It wasn't particularly comfortable on his metal plate of armour, but she felt safer this way. He wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her steady, and the other tightly on the horses reign.

'We'll meet you here again tomorrow, at dawn. Be here, don't be late. Do not worry. Go out hunting as you were, bring something back. Understood?' asked Eomer. They both nodded and jumped back onto their horses, galloping away into the distance. They trusted Eomer, but Lalieth wasn't sure she did.

'I'd trust them with my life, Lalieth. They wont tell a soul,' he murmured. Lalieth smiled and they trotted off into the woods. Deeper and deeper they went, until Lalieth saw a large lake. It seemed to be like a paradise. The tree's had a magical feel to them, the grass with a luscious green, and the water in the lake a beautiful turquoise. Wild flowers surrounded the lake, as well as mountains in the distance. The sun shone on them, and kept Lalieth warm in Eomer's grasp. As he dismounted the horse, he placed Lalieth softly on the grass. The pain sparked through her body as she touched the ground, Eomer gently cradling her to make sure she was alright.

'Are you alright? You had a nasty fall back there,' asked Eomer with worry deep in his eyes, concerned for his loved one.

'I'll live,' whispered Lalieth. She gently stroked his face and smiled lovingly at the man above her. So regal, elegant, beautiful, handsome. Everything was perfect.

'Stay here. I'm going to unpack and then we can _finally _be alone,' continued Eomer as he got up gracefully and took the bags off the horse, tied the horse up on a nearby tree, tightly tying the knot securely. The horse stood silently and was given a bucket of cool water from the lake. Lalieth enjoyed watching Eomer doing 'chores', instead of her for a change.

'Enjoying the view?' asked Eomer, laughing as he sat beside her, lying back on the cool green grass.

'I was, Eomer. Very lovely indeed.' Lalieth stroked his face, the stubble tickling her fingers as she did so.

'Come, let me see the damage then,' said Eomer as he twirled his finger in the air, signalling Lalieth to turn around on her front to show the bruising. As she did so, Eomer slowly slipped his fingers under her tunic and lifted it up to show the bottom of her back. Lalieth sighed and enjoyed the feeling of Eomer's fingers against her sensitive skin, and he enjoyed her reaction to his soft and gentle touch.

'Hang on,' Eomer whispered as he jumped up with ease and ran to the rucksack.

'What's wrong?' asked Lalieth. 'Is it bad?' she asked with panic racing through her eyes and expression quickly. Eomer ran back and placed a small tub on the floor next to Lalieth's waist.

'You have a bruise on your back. This oil with soothe it,' said Eomer calmly. He dipped his three middle fingers into the oil, a surprisingly thick oil and slowly massaged it into the dip in Lalieths back. His smooth and erotic touch was tantalising against Lalieths skin, the oil making it burn slightly. She sighed and enjoyed his touch, his expert care which he was so very good at. Just as Lalieth was wanting more and more from him, his fingers stopped, leaving her on the edge of need. He pulled down her tunic and she rolled over. He towered over her and kissed her lips gently as she lay back on the cool grass. The pain from the bruising had already started to disappear. The oil was doing its work, and doing it well. When his lips pulled away from hers, he smiled with a boyish charm.

'What?' asked Lalieth.

'I've bought you something,' he said with a smile carved deep into his face. He stood up, and held out his hand for hers. As she stood up, she winced slightly at the pain and he held her tightly in his grasp. She nodded and immediately he understood that she was really OK. He rummaged around in a brown sack and held out the most exquisite deep purple dress, the helm on the sleeves, around the neck and at the bottom of the dress were hand-stitched with tiny jewels. The material was expensive, the most amazing this Lalieth had ever seen. Gaping at the dress for a good five minutes, she looked up at Eomer who pushed the dress towards her.

'You look like a Princess, Lalieth. Why not make you one?' Lalieth threw herself at Eomer, he dropped the dress and took her. She kissed him passionately and tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. Her arms curved up his chest and around his neck, holding him tightly. Eomer slowly slipped his hands around her waist and kissed back, harder and harder. As he pulled away, Lalieth uncovered the largest smile in the world.

'How... how much did it cost?' she asked, stunned as the picked up the dress and looked at the care and dedication taken on the material.

'Hardly anything. Try it on,' he whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She shook her head and looked up at Eomer.

'I'd like... to go into the lake,' she whispered, hoping for an expression any time soon. Eomer smiled and chuckled at these words.

'Come on then,' said Eomer as he held his hand out. As they walked towards the lake, Eomer gripped Lalieths hand tighter. He stopped, stood and looked directly into Lalieths eyes. Slowly, he undid his tunic and slipped it off his shoulders, his perfect body gleaming in the sunlight. He untied his leather trousers, a deep blue this time and was gloriously naked in front of Lalieth.

'You're still clothed. Let me,' whispered Eomer as he looked at Lalieth, who was still gawking at Eomer's fine physique, amazed on how someone could look so marvellous like this. Slowly, he untied the oversized tunic and it fell with great ease off of Lalieths small shoulders. As he undid her leather trousers, hers were a dark brown, she kissed his lips, skimming over them with her mouth. They were both stood in the sunlight, next to what seemed to be a paradise, kissing one another whilst naked, and in love. Totally in love, and alone... for once. Suddenly, he grabbed her tightly just above the knee's and flung her over his shoulder, wading through the water in the lake, the ripples lapping around his muscular legs. Lalieth shrieked and slapped him as he carried her, laughing at her attempts to break free from his grip. He slowly slid her down his body and dropped her in the water. The coldness of the lake water sent shivers down Lalieths spine, but it was somehow refreshing. Eomer held her close, and walked with her deeper into the lake so that it was just above their rib cages. Lalieth curved her arms around Eomer's neck and kissed him softly, taking and drinking in every ounce of this wonderful man whom she loved so dearly. As he wrapped his arms around her body, water splashing around them as they kissed more violently, she moaned at his touch.

'I love you, Lalieth,' murmured Eomer as he dove into another deep kiss. Lalieth smiled and stopped, looking into his eyes with care and devotion.

'I love you too,' she whispered. A smile, bigger than Lalieth had ever seen before, swept across Eomers face. They were lost in each other, their tongues taking one another. Lost in a deep, sweet kiss.

It was morning, and the suns first rays of light were hurting Lalieths eyes as she woke next to Eomer. Squinting, she slowly rolled over onto her front, not to distract or awake Eomer who lay peacefully asleep beside her, his arm draped over her chest. He shuffled in his sleep, and slowly and very sleepily opened his eyes, looking lovingly into Lalieth's.

'Morning,' he said quietly. He pulled Lalieth towards him, in a tight hug and embrace. Lalieth curled her arms around his waist and remained still, sighing and nuzzling his around his sternum, the hairs there tickling her nose. He sighed and brushed her hair with his fingers.

'We have to go,' he whispered. He loosened his grip slightly, yet Lalieth tightened her arms around his waist. He kissed her hair and sighed again.

'Lalieth, we have to go. Even though I would rather stay here with you for the rest of my life, people will grow suspicious. Come,' he got up and offered his hand to Lalieth, who took it and slowly got up. As the sheet fell onto the floor, they were both again stood naked, looking at one another. Eomer took Lalieths hand and turned her around to check her bruise.

'See? Healed.' Eomer seemed pleased with himself, and smiled as she turned back round to face him. 'Good as new,' he muttered, smiling still as he grabbed his leather trousers. Lalieth slowly dressed into her disguised outfit, placing the helmet clumsily on her head. She folded the beautiful gown and placed it carefully at the top of the bag. She remembered the night before when she wore it for Eomer and they ate on the bank by the lake, talking. Just talking. About their lives, their hobbies, their personalities, likes, dislikes. The company was well kept, and Lalieth enjoyed her free time immensely.

Eomer gracefully placed Lalieth on the horse. He jumped on behind her and kissed her ear softly.

'Off we go,' he muttered.

'Back to reality...' whispered Lalieth with a disappointed tone, she looked down at the horses main and sighed deeply. Eomer said nothing and rode onwards towards the place where they left Teran and Hador. As they waited on the horse, two large and familiar figures rode towards them, Hador and Teran, one carrying a large deer on the back of his horse, the other a few rabbits.

'Good trip?' asked Eomer, amusement filling his eyes as he looked at the meat they had captured.

'Indeed. We should be having a feast tonight, Sire!' shouted Hador with excitement. He seemed to be thoroughly pleased with his prize! Teran rolled his eyes, and they all galloped back to Edoras. It was noon by the time they had all arrived, dismounting their horses. Hador and Teran bowed at Eomer as they left, and kissed Lalieths hand. She was shocked by this remark, and was not expecting it. Never before had anyone treated her with a higher ranking. It was strange... and she obviously wasn't used to it before.

'I best get back to work,' she muttered, disappointed that she'd have to back to the original Lalieth, serving girl who has no title. Eomer smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips, giving her time to breath now and then. She let go and smiled, walking away timidly, hoping that no one saw what just happened.

That evening was a night of parties. The men of the Rohan, Telmar and Gondor armies drunk barrels of ale, wine and mead. All of the meat captured on the hunting trip was gone, and Eomer was naturally mingling with other important people, whilst Lalieth watched him from afar, cleaning empty tables and sweeping now and then. As Eomer lifted his eyes to see that Lalieth was watching him intently, he winked and laughed as she blushed. And then, to Lalieth's shock, she saw that Gethlan had seen this remark. Gethlan lowered his head, anger filling it and said nothing, resuming his talk with Faramir. Lalieth had a struck of panic reeling through her head. Does he know? Did he guess it? She panicked like mad, different and unpleasant thoughts reeling through her head. Surely nothing will happen? He's the King of Rohan, and he even said these words to her, 'I love her. And no one can stop this from happening. I would die if anything happened to Lalieth.' She realised then that she had nothing to worry about. And so, she carried on with her evening, no longer worrying.

Once everyone had left the celebrations, including the drunken men who had staggered back to their homes or chambers, Lalieth was left alone, cleaning that last bits of tables and flooring. Although, she thought she was alone. As the left the Great Hall, she, as she always did, headed towards Eomers chambers. As she timidly knocked on his door, Eomer greeted her with a tender kiss and shut the door behind him. Around the corner of the corridor next to Eomer's chambers, Gethlan stood. Shocked. His mouth was open in awe and horror as he saw someone who he admired kissing a serving girl. His serving girl. And one whom he had hoped to have one day, for he thought also that she was a beauty and someone who would've been good to break. Revenge flooded through his eyes, his hands clenching, his mouth squirming into a hard, thin line. This was the bottom line. Revenge was in order. And a sweet revenge that would be...

Lalieth re woke early the next morning, the sun rising in the distance as she gazed out of the large window, heading out onto a balcony. She looked down to see that Eomer was fast asleep next to her, and so she scooted off the bed and dressed. Once she had finished dressing, she looked down at Eomer, who was still in a deep sleep, utterly exhausted from last nights activities, both in the Great Hall with the party and with Lalieth. She smiled at the luscious memory and kissed his cheek.

'I love you,' she whispered before kissing him vacillatingly on the cheek once more. As she left the room, she closed the door silently before attending to Gethlan to see what her chores for the day would be. Slowly, she walked towards his chambers, and saw the door open ajar. She slowly crept in, looking around the room which was stink infested and grey.

'My Lord?' she asked quietly. She herd a noise in the corner of the room and turned suddenly to see Gethlan stood there with rope in his hands, staring down at her with an evil grin smacked across his mouth.

'Lalieth. Please, sit,' he muttered as he shuffled a chair into the centre of the room, closing the door loudly behind him. Lalieth looked down at the chair and shook her head.

'My Lord? Are there any chores you would like me to do?' she asked, in barely a whisper.

'Yes. Sit, now!' he shouted. Lalieth sat down on the chair. He stood behind her and played with her hair, she shivered at his less than carefree touch.

'Actually, thinking about it Lalieth, there is a few things you could do for me.' Lalieth breathed heavily, panicking as he said these words. 'I know what you are. I know what you've done with Eomer. You cannot hide from me.' Lalieth pulled herself forwards but was slammed back into the chair, restrained by Gethlan. 'Not so fast. You may be a beauty, but beneath all of that you're nothing but a whore. And now, I am going to make an example of you. So shut it!' he exclaimed as he tied her hands behind her back. Before she could even attempt to scream, he had wrapped a cloth around her mouth, muffling her cries of terror. He grabbed one ankle tightly in his grasp and fastened it to one of the legs of the chair, doing the same with the other. She was tightly fixed to the chair in the centre of the room, helpless and abandoned. Gethlan looked down at her and cackled slightly, his eyes filling with glee and amusement as she wriggled in the chair, attempting to break free but failing at every move she made.

'What a tempting morsel you are,' he muttered, rubbing his hands together as if he owned her. She started to cry, tears rolling down her face, wetting the cloth that was wrapped incredibly tightly around her mouth. Suddenly, he ripped open her dress viciously, ripping off her underwear. He slowly sat on her lap and started to rock on her. Her muffled cries and pleading were unheard as he slowly sunk into her. The feeling was agonising, she felt so bad. Like she was cheating on Eomer. It was killing her inside. Never before had she felt pain like this. Agonising. Pain.

Eomer walking merrily through the grounds of his castle, greeting everyone who passed him with a cheerful nod. As he thought about Lalieth, he smiled like a little boy. Aragorn wondered past him and bowed slightly.

'Eomer, I see your day is going well,' said Aragorn, smiling up at Eomer who towered over him.

'It is, Aragorn. Have you seen Lalieth?' he asked out of curiosity. Despite the fact that this day was going well for him, he had not seen his love all day. It was now in the late afternoon and Aragorn shook his head.

'No, I haven't.'

'I shall see her tonight at the feast I hope,' muttered Eomer, his day had now fallen apart. Where was she? To think of it, he had searched every possible place, whilst he wondered around his castle, yet he didn't see her at all.

Aragorn burst through Eomer's doors later that evening with a horrid look upon his face as if something dreadful had happened. Eomer looked up and smiled, continuing writing his letter with ease.

'Forgotten how to knock, Aragorn?' he asked, laughing and amusement filling his eyes. Aragorn sighed and looked down at the floor.

'Gethlan has ordered a meeting in the Great Hall, Eomer,' said Aragorn, stuttering now and then, trying to keep his emotions together. Eomer laughed and carried on writing.

'Has he now?' he said sarcastically. He looked up and his smile faded from his face. He knew something was wrong seeing as Aragorn was looking worried, fingers running through his messy hair in agitation.

'Eomer, he's got Lalieth,' warned Aragorn. Eomer looked up with anger flaring through his eyes. He flung himself out of the chair and bolted for the door, closing it behind him. Running through the corridors, he ran towards the Great Hall with Aragorn close behind him. As he swung the main doors open, there stood most of the council members muttering and all looking shaken, Faramir was stood there also. There, in the centre of the room was Gethlan, holding Lalieth in the air by the scruff of her hair as she knelt on the floor, sobbing her heart out. He held a sword behind him and smiled as Eomer walked towards him slowly. As the men of the army circled Gethlan, everyone's eyes grew onto Eomers as he strutted coolly towards him.

'One more step and I will slit her throat,' warned Gethlan, placing the cool steel of the blade against Lalieths neck, making her gulp and whimper even more so. Eomer gasped and took a step back into Aragorn who staggered to one side. Everyone glared at Gethlan. Many people muttered to one another, asking what was happening.

'Why are you doing this?' asked Eomer, attempting to hide his worry for his love.

'She confessed Eomer. Confessed to me,' shouted Gethlan, pointing his sword to her, as she whimpered, expecting to be hit by it.

'Confessed what?' asked a court member. The men surrounding Gethlan and Lalieth looked at them, wondering what was going on.

'Don't you know? Members of the court, you so called 'King', Gethlan said harshly as he wondered his sword in the direction of Eomer, 'He has been lying to you all this time.' Eomer grew red, and stared down at Lalieth who sobbed silently, tears streaming down her face. He wanted to grab her and run for the mountains, save her. But he knew that one step closer to her and she'd die. She understood this too, but wanted to feel his touch, his delicate and soothing touch.

'This girl, this WHORE, has been sleeping with your 'grand' King, ladies and gentlemen,' exclaimed Gethlan, laughing at the end of the sentence, and enjoying the peoples shocked reaction as they looked at Eomer, staring down at him. He said nothing yet glared with pure anger at Gethlan, tensing his muscles and his knuckles clenching slowly. Many of the men looked down at Lalieth is complete disgust. The calls of booing and sentences such as 'The slut!' and 'Dirty, filthy creature!' were echoed about the room, angering Eomer even more so. Aragorn remained still and held back Eomer to stop him from doing something utterly stupid. Gethlan remained smiling, enjoying the show immensely.

'She confessed, Eomer, that she did not love you. She was only doing it, well, doing _you_ for fun,' whispered Gethlan sarcastically as he raised his eyebrows and puckered his lips, pretending to cry. Eomer gasped, and looked down at Lalieth who attempted to shake her head, but the grip from Gethlans strong hands stopped her from doing so.

'Tell them, Lalieth. Go on...' he urged as he threw her to the floor, the people glaring down at her. A serving girl such as Lalieth was used to being looked down on, but never like this. The humiliation was unbearable, and Eomer nor Aragorn could do anything to stop it, else she would be sure to die. 'TELL THEM WHO WHORE!' screamed Gethlan. Lalieth's eyes filled with tears as she sobbed into the ground. Gethlan had had enough of her foolish behaviour, and held her hair tightly in his grip once more, making her scream with her hoarse voice. She cried still, but stopped as soon as the blade of the sword dug deep into her belly, cutting the skin slightly.

'I don't – I don't love you...' she whispered. 'I'm sorry,' she continued. Gethlan chucked her violently to the floor and spat on her, laughing as the other council members looked down at her with disgust. Eomers eyes filled with tears. How could she not love him? Was she really using him for meaningless sex? After all this time? Eomer stared down at Lalieth who held out her hand timidly for help up. No one would offer their hand to help her up to their level, for she deserved to be low on the ground like a maggot on the ground. Even serving girls and slaves walked past her, looking down at the girl. Everyone had left, except Gethlan, Aragorn, Lalieth and Eomer. Eomers heart was broken. The only women whom he ever loved betrayed him deeply. He shook his head slowly and turned away, leaving the Great Hall. Aragorn followed slowly, looked back at Lalieth with pity and sorrow. He quickly hid behind a large marble pillar to listen to their discussion, as Gethlan and Lalieth were finally alone.

'Listen you mutt! If you tell a soul about what I did to you this afternoon, I'll bloody kill you.' Gethlan spat once more at Lalieth as she sobbed into the ground, wishing she would die a million deaths. Gethlan strutted out of the room, with a proud smirk upon his face. As the large oak doors shut to, Aragorn stepped out from the shadows and made his way cautiously towards Lalieth. She looked up and wept even more.

Between sobs, Lalieth muttered 'You don't believe it do you?'

'No. I know you love him. And he loves you. I can see it in your eyes. Listen Lalieth, what did Gethlan do to you?' asked Aragorn. Lalieth started to shake, and she lifted up the sleeves of her dress and showed him bruises and marks from where Gethlan had hit her hard. He had literally beaten the very inch of life out of her. Aragorn looked down at the floor and noticed a rip in her dress. He examined it closely and his eyes widened with horror.

'This was made by hands, not by a sword. Did he...' asked Aragorn, but by the look of Lalieths face he did not need, nor want, to know the answer.

'He'll pay for what he did Lalieth,' and slowly, Aragorn swooped down low, carrying Lalieth in his arms. He left the Great Hall and through the corridor all you could hear was the muffled cries coming from Lalieth as she cried into Aragorns lapel of his tunic. As he entered his chambers, Arwen looked quizzically at Lalieth, crying in his arms.

'Lle anta amin tu?' Arwen asked, as she noticed blood sprawled about her dress, the rips and the pain that she was in. Aragorn nodded. Quickly, Arwen threw back the bed cover and helped to lay Lalieth down. She quickly grabbed some spare nightwear and they both helped to dress Lalieth.

'Mani marte Aragorn?' asked Arwen. Aragorn dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth as Lalieth continued to cry deeply, but in better care.

'Gethlan did this to her. He... attacked her in so many ways.' Aragorn voice drifted off, disgusted by the behaviour caused by one man. Arwen looked down at continued to aid Lalieth. 'I need to find Eomer and bring him here,' muttered Aragorn as he left his chambers.

Running fast towards Eomers room, he knocked loudly on the door and heard no reply. He burst through the room to find Eomer sat looking out of the window. Eomers head turned and his eyes were red and raw from crying. Aragorn looked at him and walked quickly.

'Eomer, Lalieth is gravely injured. What she said was not true. Gethlan attacked her, forcing her to say it,' whispered Aragorn. Eomer's eyes widened at his words. He would believe Aragorn, never would he lie to Eomer. Eomer leapt out of his chair, knocking it to the floor loudly and sprinted as fast as he possibly could to Aragorns chambers, with Aragorn leading the way. As Aragorn slowly opened the door, Eomer entered as saw Lalieth whimpering and crying on the bed in nightwear, yet covered in stains of blood. Her face was even more pale than before, and her hair was messy and dry. Arwen looked up at Eomer and bowed her head, dabbing Lalieths forehead before leaving to wait outside with Aragorn. Eomer stooped down low and held Lalieths hand, sitting beside her. As she opened her eyes and gazed at Eomer, she smiled.

'Eomer... you... I didn't mean what I said earlier. I... I love you more than anyone whom I have ever known...' whispered Lalieth through each sob.

'Shhh, Lalieth. Don't worry. I know,' purred Eomer as he stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead and whispered 'sleep...' into her ear which she did. Her eyes closed slowly as she fell into a deep sleep, but not letting go of Eomers hand. He slowly rose, and Aragorn opened the door.

'Come,' he said to Aragorn. Aragorn obliged and followed Eomer out of the room. But before Aragorn could leave, Arwen grabbed his arm and stopped him in the doorway.

'Tira ten' rashwe, Aragorn. Please,' pleaded Arwen. She kissed him hard on the lips and Aragorn replied with a sweet kiss back.

'I will,' he whispered before leaving her alone with Lalieth. Arwen smiled slightly, but still worried about what Eomer had planned.

Eomer searched Gethlans room for him but did not find him. Aragorn pleaded that he would stop this, but Eomer ignored and still searched for the cruel, heartless man. As he ran around the castle searching for him, Aragorn followed.

'I know where he's hiding,' muttered Eomer finally. He ran towards a large balcony made of stone, over looking mountains which towered over the castle and Kingdom of Edoras. Below was a deadly drop to a pit-less ending of rocks and marshes. Gethlan was stood enjoying the view with his hands behind his back, and he was expecting Eomer to join him sooner or later.

'Eomer, my friend. So good of you to join me at last,' he muttered. Eomer's knuckles clenched as he spoke these words. Friend?! Never. Not now. Not ever. Not after what he did to Lalieth. The poor soul. Innocent soul.

'What did you do?' snarled Eomer as he glared at Gethlans back, wishing he'd turn around to see the anger glowing through Eomer's eyes. He could kill him right here, right now, but to do so would be unworthy of a King. To confront him would be better. Eomer looked to the side with his eyes, hoping to see Aragorn beside him, helping him. But he was not there. He looked to his right side and again saw no one there.

'To whome?' asked Gethlan, keeping the sarcasm strong in his voice. He turned and saw that Eomer had his sword at the ready, tightly in his grasp.

'A challenge, Eomer? Why would you care what I did with that scum?' asked Gethlan, wondering over casually towards Eomer who stood still, taking his stance and remaining strong. 'Oh, I see,' continued Gethlan, 'you love her. That's why you are going to kill me. Or, attempt to,' and with that, Gethlan quickly took a swing with his own sword at Eomer, who suddenly ducked down to the floor. As Gethlan stumbled forward, Eomer took a swing at him, missing as Gethlan fell to the floor after tripping. Eomer waited for him to get up.

'Get up! Fight me, you coward!' screamed Eomer as Gethlan slowly yet still casually rose from the cold ground.

'You know what? She deserved it, that whore whom you love so dearly,' said Gethlan sarcastically. Eomer roared and pelted at a high speed run at Gethlan, who stepped to the side to let Eomer pass him. He turned to see Eomer quizzically looking around him. 'She wasn't even very good. She told me that I was better,' continued Gethlan, taunting Eomer with words full of lies. Eomer once again attempted to kill Gethlan with a full pelt swing, missing and falling to the floor. Gethlan kicked him hard in the ribs, the wind pushing from Eomers lungs and making it harder for him to breath. Eomer looked down on the floor and saw that the balcony was near him, he rolled over to be upright against the pillars along the edge, Gethlan slowly shuffling his way along; still casually. Eomer, being stronger than Gethlan had expected, pulled him down viciously and got up, pointing his sword with one hand at Gethlans neck, the other hand placed on his bruised ribs.

'No... please, don't kill me,' whimpered Gethlan, knowing that the battle had been won. Eomer stood there, waiting. He wanted to kill Gethlan, he deserved it. But is that honourable? Noble? Right? He hurt his love. His true love. Was he meant to be like this? Eomer stared down at the whimpering, foolish man who quivered at the blades cold touch.

'If you hurt her again, you'll be sorry,' warned Eomer. He lowered his sword down next to his side and turned his back. Gethlan looked up and smiled as he took one step away. Reviling a small dagger, Gethlan knelt up and stabbed Eomer hard on the back of his leg. Eomer screamed in agonising pain and fell heavily to the floor, collapsing. Gethlan raised his blade high in the air, waiting for this precious moment that he had longed for for so long! Suddenly, Gethlan gasped as an arrow cut clean through his heart, piercing his blood. He went pale as the blood drained from his face, and arrow sticking out of his body. His breathing fastened and then finally stopped as he collapsed in a heap next to Eomer's cold body. Aragorn dropped the bow and arrows, running clumsily towards Eomer and cradling his head. Aragorn within seconds threw Eomer over his shoulder and walked slowly towards his chambers. Aragorn winced at his weight, for he was far heavier than Aragorn, being one of the Rohirrim. As Aragorn entered Eomers room, he placed him heavily onto the bed and Eomer winced at the pain soaring through his leg. Aragorn ripped his tunic open and ripped a piece of cloth off, wrapping the bloody leg in it. For some reason, Eomer felt a slight feel of relief as he did so. The blood was not gushing out of his wound, but it was stopped by the cloth.

'You don't have the brains you were born with, Eomer,' muttered Aragorn as he redressed his wound in a cleaner cloth. Eomer laughed at this and smiled, wincing slightly.

'Well, at least I've got some,' chuckled Eomer. Aragorn simply nodded and smiled.

'Eomer, I best check on Lalieth.'

'Lalieth! Dear God! Where is she?' shouted Eomer as he sat up abruptly in his bed.

'She's safe, with Arwen. Don't fret,' said Aragorn as he slowly pushed Eomer back on the bed, propping endless amounts of pillows up to support Eomers strong and muscular physique.

'Sleep. Tomorrow, you can see her.' Aragorn checked Eomers leg again and wrapped it up tightly. Eomer rested his head on the pillows. The last thing he heard was Aragorn leaving the room. He glanced outside of the balcony, the moon shining down over Edoras, his Kingdom. He saw that the lights in the tavern will still alight as drunken men, mainly from his army, sang songs of drinking ale as they were dismissed from the tavern, swinging mugs of ale around all arm in arms. Eomer smiled, and then soon fell into a deep sleep.

Eomer awoke with a start and glanced at the left side of himself. He looked down to see that his wound was clean, someone must have been in his room. Aragorn. It must have been Aragorn. He moved his hand, and realised to some shock that another hand was placed on top of it. Next to him, in a large chair was Lalieth, softly sleeping, her hand gently placed ontop of Eomers. She was fully clothed, in a beautiful dress that she must have borrowed from Arwen, her hair loose and straight. She looked beautiful and grand. Like a Princess. Eomer slowly sat up, leaving his hand where it was so as not to wake Lalieth. He looked at her and was surprised to see that his ribs were not hurting any more. She was fine, she looked it. A few bruised on her arms, and a cut across her cheek, but nothing more. She looked well. Suddenly, she stirred and saw that Eomer was looking at her. She battered her eyes lids as to wake up and she gazed at Eomer with a large smile.

'Eomer,' she whispered with delight as she sat on his bed, kissing him gently on the lips. Eomer sat upright more so and kissed back, their hands still on top of each other. Eomer stopped and pulled back, breathing heavily.

'Are you alright?' he asked, with full concern in his eyes.

'Yes, I am now. What you did Eomer. You were really stupid. Reckless and silly,' muttered Lalieth, staring into his eyes. He could tell she was slightly angry, but relieved. 'You could have died!' she whispered. Tears started to prickle in her eyes as she looked into Eomers, small tears rolling down her cheeks. Eomer wiped them away with his thumbs as he gently caressed Lalieths face.

'Shhh... I'm fine. We both are now,' he whispered, kissing her hard on the lips as she received his mouth on hers. It was bliss. She deepened the kiss, giving him more access to her mouth, free to move and explore around; as did he. They stopped for air, and their foreheads rested against one another. As they breathed in perfect timing, Eomer went to brush his lips against Lalieths once again, but she pulled back, sighing deeply.

'Don't,' she warned as he went to kiss her for a third time.

'Why ever not?' he asked, looking into her sad eyes. Suddenly, both turned their heads as the door opened with Aragorn walking through, smiling.

'Not up, Eomer?' asked Aragorn, laughing quietly to himself. 'How are you feeling?' he continued, looking more concerned now. Lalieth sat back on the large chair and sighed, feeling relieved that Eomer was feeling better. Eomer sat back on his bed and untucked the sheet, throwing it to the side. He slid his legs out from the bed and sat upright.

'Better, thank you,' he replied, 'But Aragorn, may I ask you a question?' asked Eomer, looking up at him with amusement filling his eyes. Aragorn nodded and blinked, confused by Eomers expression.

'Please tell me it wasn't you who undressed me,' he asked. Both Aragorn and Eomer turned to see Lalieth crying with laughter in a very unladylike way. Aragorn chuckled and shook his head.

'No, I thought I'd leave that to Lalieth,' he muttered, winking at Eomer who laughed. 'I will see you both later at the feast,' continued Aragorn. He bowed slightly and left the room, closing the door behind him gently. Eomer looked over at Lalieth who was smiling, still recovering from the laughter.

'I best be going,' she muttered. She slowly rose from her chair and kissed Eomer on the forehead. 'I doubt our paths will cross again, Eomer. But thank you,' she continued. Eomer grasped her hand and pulled her into his lap. She wriggled in his lap, attempting to get back up, but all hope was lost, she was trapped. He tightened his grip around her, clasped her head with his hands and shook his head.

'What do you mean by 'I doubt our paths will ever cross again', Lalieth?' he asked. Tears started to prickle in her eyes as she lowered her head down, now looking face to face with Eomer's chest. She leant in and kissed his bare chest, it stiffened as her lips touched his skin. The hairs on his sternum tickling her face as she kissed him over and over and over again, savouring this last moment.

'I can't be with you any more. Surely you must understand,' she whispered. He shook his head and frowned sadly. Tears started to prickle in his eyes, never before had Lalieth thought that Eomer would cry. Not a man like him, surely?

'Don't cry, please,' she begged as she kissed his tears away. 'I can't be with you. I've embarrassed you enough as it is, Eomer. If you stayed with me, what would your people think?' Eomer looked up and started to stand up, moving Lalieth back. He stood directly opposite her and stared into her swollen and tear filled eyes. He bent down and kissed her forehead, clasping her face tightly. She looked up and smiled.

'I do not care what people say. I am happy. Having a woman with me who makes me happy will help me to build a better and stronger Kingdom. Beside the woman I love, I can be strong,' whispered Eomer. He kissed her hard on the mouth, and she started to wrap her arms around his strong neck and kiss back, harshly. They were deep in each others embrace and kiss, longing for one another. Lalieth pushed Eomer harshly onto the bed, making him aghast. He sat back and watched as Lalieth started to peel her clothes off slowly, one item after another. Finally, she was stood completely naked in front of him. Eomer studied her bruises, carefully kissing each one tenderly. There was bruises on her legs, a few on her arms and one large one on her stomach. No scars were marked upon her fine body. She was thin, but still built beautifully. As she looked down upon her man, he smiled and sat upright, starting to stand. Lalieth steadied him as he wobbled slightly.

'Are you sure you want to do this? You're still recovering, Eomer,' asked Lalieth as she kissed him softly on the neck, hoping that he'd say yes. Eomer gently nodded as Lalieth started to unlace his tunic. As she did so, he started to peel off his trousers slowly. He was finally stood gloriously naked in front of Lalieth. They stood for a while, gazing at one another fine bodies, studying each and every ounce, drinking each other in. Eomer bent down and started to kiss Lalieth. Gently, but still slightly roughly she pushed him down onto the comfy bed and lay on top of him. Skin against skin. She started to make her way down his body, kissing each and every inch of him. She went over his bruised side with ease and care, but he did not wince. She kissed his growing erection, to which he grasped her face and pulled her back up to his.

'I want you, now.' Eomer whispered these words into Lalieths ear quietly, making her tingle all over and want him even more so. Slowly, she reached down and grabbed his considerable length, slowly sinking onto it. Eomer groaned as she did so, lying back and enjoying the pleasure. Lalieth moaned and tilted her head back, enjoying the fulfilment that he'd given her, cherishing each part of him, especially as he was inside her.

'I love you,' she whimpered as he started to move slowly around her, moving his hips. He slowly sat up so they were wrapped in one another, Lalieth sat on Eomers lap, kissing him passionately as they swirled around.

'I love you so much,' whispered Eomer as Lalieth slowly started to rise and fall on top of Eomer, making him groan even more, resulting to them both in sync to explode around the bed, letting go completely. It was bliss. They both moaned and groaned at the exquisite feeling of being inside one another, and Eomer collapsed backwards onto the bed, with Lalieth falling softly onto his chest, sprawling out on him in his embrace. As their breathing steadied, Eomer kissed her forehead gently, smoothing out her hair. She breathed heavily, and Eomer shifted realising that she had fallen into a deep sleep on top of him. He moved slowly, rolling her off his chest. Lying on the bed in an unorthodox position, Lalieth stirred in her sleep slightly, reaching out for something. Eomer stood and draped the thin sheet over her body as she snoozed. Eomer placed a large tunic over his head and sat down at the table near the balcony, continuing to write a letter of importance.

As he finished, signing the letter away, then folding it twice, sealing it securely with a wax stamp, he noticed that Lalieth was sat up, her arms around her knees watching him intently.

'I thought you were asleep,' said Eomer with amusement filling his eyes as he placed the letter down beside him, leaning back into the chair and gazing at the beauty which he beholds, so dear to him.

'I was, but I awoke because you were not beside me,' whispered Lalieth. She threw back the top right corner of the bed sheet, inviting him in to sleep beside her. He couldn't resist. He peeled off his tunic as he walked gracefully and slowly towards the bed. Sliding in, he clutched her warm body against his, her back to his chest; the hairs on his sternum tickling her spine. He squeezed her tightly and smelt her hair, skin on skin once again. How satisfying.

'I love you,' he whispered into her ear, tucking back a loose strand of hair which was draping across her bare shoulder.

'You tell me all the time!' laughed Lalieth as she turned onto her back, looking up at Eomer who propped himself up on his side, using his elbow to balance.

'I want people to know how much I love you,' whispered Eomer again. Lalieth frowned slightly, then her eyes widened in shock.

'What are you going on about?' she asked, attempting to hide the amusement from what he was saying from her speech, but failing massively.

'I want the Kingdom to know our love. Marry me.' Lalieths mouth opened in awe, but mostly shock. Marriage? She loved him, but is it too soon? She knew a lot about him, as he was the King of Rohan, but he knew very little about her. Could she take the life of a rich woman, let alone a Queen so fast?

'Eomer, think about what you've just asked me,' she said softly, stroking his face soothingly, trying not to offend his offer in any way. He smiled and drummed his thumb across her knuckles.

'I have thought about it. That evening when I saw you on the stone floor, bloody, messy, sad. I couldn't bare the pain; you telling me that you didn't love me. I was heart-broken,' continued Eomer. Lalieth stopped breathing and sighed heavily, lowering her head.

'Please, Eomer. I did not mean the things I said. I did it to save us both,' whispered Lalieth, silently sobbing here and there during the sentence.

'I know, and I believed you. It was crude trick to play. Your love keeps me going, Lalieth. I want to nerture you, protect you from harm. From friend and foe. Please. Marry me,' he asked again. Lalieth smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Yes,' she muttered at his lips. His eyes widened with excitement as he scooped her up in his lap, snuggling against her and kissing her passionately! She giggled as he did so, making him smile. This was when they were both at their happiest. Together. At last.

'Lle desiel?' asked Arwen as she straightened out Lalieths long dress.

'Teil' replied Lalieth as she smiled at Arwen.

'Your Elvish is getting better,' whispered Arwen. 'Lle naa vanima, Lalieth'. She stood back and looked at the beauty before her. Lalieths white wedding dress met the floor and swept outwards slightly. The train on the back was slightly long, flowing gracefully behind her. The squared neck front of the dress lifter her posture up, and a long necklace lay upon her chest baring a small silver horse, in memory of Theoden, her soon-to-be Uncle in-law. Her hair was straight, and loose, some strands of hair plaited and wrapped around her head, clipped with white flowers called simbelmynës that grew on the tombs of the Kings of Rohan, and were seen as a wedding gift. Her face was as ever pale as before, yet she looked happy, healthy and refreshed. She looked like a vision. Arwen carefully handed her a bunch of white and red roses wrapped in a fine silk fiery red ribbon and tied in a bow. Arwen sighed and stepped back, opening the door away from the chambers. There stood Eowyn, smiling and dressed in a similar dress to Arwens, but in a more Rohan design. Her hair was tied up in a small bun, and she looked elegant and very pretty. Faramir is a lucky man indeed.

'They're ready and waiting, Lalieth,' said Eowyn with a hint of excitement in her eyes and expression. She was very excited about having a sister in-law, as Lalieth and Eowyn had such a lot in common, more than they thought!

'Let's go,' urged Arwen as Lalieth took a step closer to marriage. Lalieths heart was beating a million miles an hour. Faster and faster as she took each step towards the Great Hall. How many people she thought would turn up she did not know. Fifty? One hundred? More? She stopped at the large oak doors carved with horses. Arwen was dressed in a long green and very elvish dress, a small clip in her hair but wearing no tiara. Lalieth was. Aragorn and Arwen as a wedding gift gave to them a crown made from the Elvish Lady of Light, Galadriel. It was resting delicately on Lalieths head, swirling in and out of each plait.

'Ready?' asked Arwen as she placed her hand on the door to knock and warn the guards that the wedding was to begin. Lalieth could hear the chatter of people inside the Great Hall. She nodded shyly and gulped. Arwen knocked quietly and everyone silenced. Bile started to rise in Lalieths throat. This was it. This was her day and moment that she would never forget. Arwen and Eowyn stood behind Lalieth and waited patiently. The doors swung open with curtsey of two guards, cleanly shaven and wearing their full army equipment. To Lalieths surprise, the room was filled with smiling people from all over Middle Earth. As the soft and soothing music played, Lalieth walked down the isle, but she could not see Eomer. Panic flung through her body. Is he here? Has he run? She looked around worryingly, until she stopped, seeing Eomer walking towards the front of the Great Hall opposite a familiar face, Gandalf the White. He smiled as Lalieth approached her and whispered something inaudible to Eomer. Eomer soon turned and stared at Lalieth who glided towards him, standing by his side. His mouth opened in awe as he looked at her in aghast.

'You look beautiful,' he whispered in his ear. Tears started to prickle in Lalieth eyes, but she kept it together. Aragorn was stood close to Eomers side, with Arwen standing beside him. On the other side nearer to Lalieth, Faramir and Eowyn stood in their finery. Eomer was dressed in his army uniform and was looking very handsome. Gandalf raised his hands in the air and silenced the room. Everyone sat down, still staring at the young and very beautiful couple as they held hands, speaking their vows and offering one another to each other. Eowyn started to cry silently, and Faramir wrapped his arm around her shoulder, offering her a handkerchief, which Lalieth noticed had a small silver tree engraved on the corner. Eowyn took it gladly. Lalieth turned to Gandalf, he was smiling down at her and spoke.

'Repeat after me. I Lalieth, daughter of Tolin, take thee King Eomer Eadig of Rohan to be my lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.'

'I, Lalieth daughter of Tolin take thee King Eomer Eadig of Rohan to be my lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.' Eomer tightened his grip in Lalieths hands and she smiled as he did so. Her part was done, so far. Eomer had his turn next.

'And my Lord, repeat after me. I, King Eomer son of Eomund, take thee Lalieth Lostfeld to be my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do us part,' said Gandalf, looking down on Eomer and smiling widely.

'I, King Eomer son of Eomund, take thee Lalieth Lostfeld to be my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.' Lalieth now tightened her grip which made Eomer chuckle under his breath and smile.

'By the laws vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' And with that, Eomer gently kissed Lalieth on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the armour beneath her soft hands, hard as rock. They kissed again, more passionately and the room filled with a ruptuous applause, everyone standing and cheering. It was filled with people from all over the Kingdom, including poorer people. As Eomer and Lalieth walked down the isle arm in arm, at the end the side doors swung open and they left the Great Hall, being followed by everyone, every guest. The sun hit their eyes harshly, and millions of more people, poorer people, stood outside awaiting their King and newly married Queen. They cheered for their beloved couple and through rice and flowers at them as they stood smiling and waving at the crowd. Slowly, Eomer turned to Lalieth and cupped her chin in his hands, and kissed her ever so gently and romantically. Everyone stopped and cheered slightly, turned by the kiss and making tears fall down everyone's faces, including some of Eomers men in the army, which was a shock!

That night, everyone had left. Some of the more important guests were in their chambers sleeping. Eomer walked hand in hand with Lalieth down the corridors, smiling as they passed serving girls and boys who bowed and congratulated them on their way. Eomer had never been so happy. His smile on his face remained there for the whole day. Eomer opened the door to their chambers and went inside, locking it behind him.

'Alone, at last,' he whispered, gazing at his new bride, still dressed in her wedding gown, and looking more beautiful than ever. Lalieth turned and walked outside onto the large balcony, sitting in the soft moonlight, the light reflecting the paleness of her skin like the winters first fall of snow. She sat down on a chair, looking out at the houses which were still alight with candels, as people celebrated during the night for the wedding. The tavern, which was close by, was filled with people, singing to their hearts delight about a new Queen and a better world. This made Lalieth smile as she heard the lyrics ringing through the night sky. The next song they sung was more sombre, remembering the times of despair when men died during the Battle of Helms Deep many years ago. Lalieth's smile fell. She remembered those dark times, luckily she was safe at the time and far away from the wars. Then, a terrible memory stirred. Her father. Her brave, brave father who was shot by an arrow defending her mother as the Orcs attacked their villiage. Lalieth remembered her mother weeping, holding him in her arms as Orcs slaughtered her too, or so she knows. She was in Talis, far away and found out that her mother and father were dead. Tears of sorrow fell down her cheeks. What a way to die. Reckless, a waist of blood had been spilled. Then, suddenly it occured to her. Eomer fought in that battle and survived. She smiled, knowing how strong her husband was, is. Eomer suddenly made her jump by touching her shoulders with his bare hands.

'Are you alright?' he asked, with concern ringing in his voice.

'Yes,' she lied. She stood up and turned to face the glorious man that was now her husband. 'You look very handsome,' she whispered in his ear before kissing him hard on the lips. After what seemed minutes, he pulled away for a gasp of fresh air to breath.

'You look wonderful, but lets rid you of that dress,' he muttered, smiling and his eyes filling with glee and delight as Lalieth took Eomers hand and led him to the bed. Slowly, Eomer untied Lalieths dress, letting it fall to a satin pool around her feet. She wore now only a corset, and some underwear. He was still fully dressed in a tunic and leather trousers. Soon, she untied his clothing and let it fall to the floor also. He unhooked her corset and it opened wide, falling from her waist and hips. Her underwear joined the pile of clothing on the cold, stone floor. Eomer stared at the beauty before him, he was totally in love. He kissed her and fell onto the bed, him lying on top of her and pressing her into the matress. He kissed her neck, toying with her breasts as he did so. She moaned quietly, enjoying the pleasure he gave her. He laughed and enjoyed her reaction, his tantilising touch was... esquisite.

'Please...' she said, whimpering. Her hand slid down Eomer's body and she grasped his erection which was pressing into her thigh.

'Woah! Steady,' he warned as she started to rub it gently. He closed his eyes and flung his head back as she continued to create this pleasureable torture for him. Suddenly, she stopped, opened her legs and grabbed his erection, easing it slowly into her. They both gasped as she did so, Eomer tightening his eyes. Lalieth gasped and cried out his name loudly. Eomer opened his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. Lalieth gasped as he thursted into her, and looked into his eyes.

'Don't cry,' she asked as she wiped away his tears as he stilled.

'I sometime can't believe how much I love you,' he murmered. She leaned up and kissed him, thrusting into him, her hips meeting his hardly. Harder and harder he thrusted deep into her, making her gasp and moan for air. As she tensed, she exploded around him, as he found soon after his release also. He rested his head after calling her name on her chest, his hands wrapped around her body tightly as she ran her fingers through his soft, long and messy hair. He sighed and so did she, both catching their breath. Soon, they both fell into a deep sleep, embracing one another for their own.

Two months had passed, and they were happy together. Lalieth was sat outside on the balcony in the cool summer evening reading a large book, and sat next to her was her husband, her beloved husband, writing yet another letter of urgency. She was now crowned Queen of Rohan, and sat alongside her husband ruling the great Kingdom. The people loved her, as she was very for giving money and food to the poor, as she did come from that area, she knows how they feel. Coming from a poor society, the people trust her and know that she understands how they feel, and they love her even more so. She is generous more than ever, and gives all that she can, time, effort, money, food to the people. Eomer tells her that he's noticing a rapid change and that the people of Rohan are becoming stronger and healthier, thanks to her help.

Suddenly, as Lalieth reads the final page of her book, a sickening feeling flows through her stomach. Lalieth has never been sick, but this feeling was revolting. She suddenly bolted from her hair and ran to the bathroom, running as fast as she could. Luckily, she reached the sink and was sick. Eomer quickly followed her and she slammed the door so he would not see.

'Lalieth?! My God, are you alright?' he shouts through the door. Pushing it slowly, he sees her standing over the sink, the water tap running and gushing down the plug hole. Eomer pats her back as she coughs slightly, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

'I don't know what came over me, but I felt a sudden urge to... well, be sick,' she muttered, looking into Eomer's eyes. He looked down and frowned with concern.

'Come, you need to rest. Are you sure you're not ill?' he asked as he carried her into their chambers, resting her gently on the bed.

'I don't feel ill, I feel slightly sore though,' she muttered as Eomer shuffled around the room, searching for a nightdress for her. 'They're in the bottom left drawer,' she murmered again. He finally found one after endless searching and passed it to her as she undressed. She slipped the nightdress over her head and lay back in bed, resting her head on a large pillow, wrapping the sheets around her. Eomer slid on a large tunic and took off his leather trousers and got into bed beside her, tucking in. He wrapped his arms around her body as she rested her head by the dip of his throat.

'Where are you sore?' he asked, kissing her hair gently.

'My chest. Around my breasts,' she continued, giggling slightly. Eomer laughed and kissed her head again.

'I could make them better if you like?' he asked, but she did not answer. He shuffled to look down at her and saw that she was fast asleep, with a smile plastered across her face. He smiled and sighed once more, sleeping beside her, carressing her body soothingly.

Eomer awoke with a start and was startled to find that Lalieth was not beside him. He sat bolt upright and searched the room, and saw Lalieth emerging from the bathroom. He sighed with relief, not realising that he was holding his breath.

'Have you been sick again?' he asked, looking up at her with concern. She did not answer, but just gaped at Eomer. Suddenly, she sunk to the floor and began to cry, weeping into her hands, and hanging her head low. Eomer lept out of bed and bent down, comforting her and wrapping his arms around her body. He took his hands and lifted her head, wiping away the tears from her face with his thumbs.

'What's wrong? Tell me why you're crying Lalieth,' asked Eomer. Her lip trembled and his eyes widened. 'Lalieth?' he asked again. She opened her mouth, unable to speak. He waited for a response for minutes, longer and longer he antisipaited her reply.

'I... Eomer... ' she whispered, lowering her head slowly. She lifted it again and met his eyes, filled with concern and worry. 'I'm pregnant,' she whispered. Eomer's eyes widened and to Lalieth's surprise, a smile stretched across his face.

'Oh my!' he said loudly, grasping Lalieth in his embrace, swinging her about the room, as she clutched his shoulders, smiling now.

'I thought you'd be...' she began to say, but she was lost for words.

'Angry? Mad?! Never! This is wonderful news! And heir, Lalieth. A family! I have never been so happy!' he shouted with joy. Lalieths smile widened. Why she thoguht that Eomer would be angry she did not know, she assumed he would be. But his reaction was far greater than what she could have imagined.

'I will love you both unconditionally,' he whispered as he placed his hand, spreading his fingers over her belly. He bent down and kissed her stomach, then reached up, kissing Lalieth on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking his mouth passionately. Lalieth was now complete. From being a lowly and useless serving girl, to a Queen and soon-to-be mother, with a man whome she loves so dearly. Such a far way to come from home. But she was happy, in love, complete. A new person, a new dawn. A new day would rise and she would be happy, forever more.

**THE END**

**APPENDACIES**

Four lovely years had passed, and Lalieth was sitting happily on the grass, taking in the lucious rays of sunlight across her body. Somewhere, she could hear the excited cry of one of her sons, Elfwine and his father, running around the castle grounds; playing, no doubt. She began to stand up and look around, suddenly, Elfwine jumped from behind a bush scarying Lalieth slightly.

'Oh! Elfwine! What did your Father say about scaring me like that?' told Lalieth. Elfwine bowed his head low, his eyes filled with guilt. Suddenly, Lalieth felt Eomer stand beside her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

'Young man, apologise,' he demanded. Eomer looked sternly down at his son, who looked up and Lalieth and kept a straight face.

'I am sorry, Mother,' he murmered. Suddenly, Neithan the oldest of the brothers by five minutes, ran up and hugged Eomer around the legs, smiling. He was much more well behaved and smarter by far. He looked neater, and rather than playing in the mud, he'd rather read a book in the sunlight. They may be twins, but very different people.

'Good. Off you go,' Eomer urged at Elfwine, smiling down at Neithan. Elfwine ran away towards the large pond. 'Keep in sight!' shouted Lalieth as he played in the pond.

'Are you alright, Neithan?' asked Eomer, as he stroked his soft hair from his eyes.

'Yes, Father. I'm going to read,' he muttered, taking out a small red book from his pocket and sitting crossed legged on the grass, compeltely engulfed by the book. Eomer left his son to it, and guided Lalieth to sit down on a large chair, surrounded by flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours. Eomer sat heavily beside her, smiling as he watched his son play. Elfwine looked the spitting image of Eomer. Short messy blonde hair, big hazel eyes and very handsome. He was strongly built, with long legs and broad shoulders; like Eomer.

'How is she?' asked Eomer, patting Lalieths stomach. Her belly was now swollen, it was soon time for this next baby to be born.

'Fine. I don't know why you think it's a girl, Eomer,' laughed Lalieth and she gently kissed the lips of her husband. 'Do you really have to go?' she asked, her smile fading. She looked incredibly sad and sombre. 'You may miss it,' she warned as she patted her stomache.

'I know, dear. It's just that we've been planning this re-union with Lothrien for centuries now, and it's finally coming together. I cannot send someone else in my place. I must go,' he said, completely serious. Although, Lalieth could tell that Eomer did not want to go at all, he'd rather send someone else but he couldn't.

'Can't King Theopald come to us instead? Giving our situation - '

'No. His wife, Milonna, is dying. He could not bare leaving her alone.' Eomer looked down and looked once again, sombre.

'It does not matter. Luckily, your sister is here to visit you. So if anything happens, I have her with me,' she said, squinting her eyes as she looked towards the sun. Eomer squeesed her hand and smiled.

'Yes, you have Eowyn. Faramir is here also,' he muttered under his breath.

'You know how awkward he is around me and you, Eomer! Do not mention that night again,' she warned, with threat and stubborness in her voice. 'End of discussion.'

Eomer chuckled slightly, remembering what had happened that drunken night. It was nobody's fault, but everyone was to blame equally.

'Anyway, changing the subject, I – ARGH!' screamed Lalieth has she clutched her stomach. Eomer held her hand and sat bolt upright, staring at Lalieth who was in agonising pain.

'Lalieth!' shouted Eomer. He didn't know what to say, even though he's been through this before.

'The baby, it's coming!' she whispered, as she held her stomach tightly, wincing at the pain. Eomer grabbed her arm and flung it around his neck.

'You'll never pick me up!' screamed Lalieth, but he did. Eomer was surprised at the weight he was carrying, Lalieth was normally so light but she was heavily pregnant. He cantered through the Great Doors into the castle and shouted at the guards who hurried over to help.

'Get the Doctor!' he shouted at them, startling them comepletely off gaurd.

'Eomer,' whispered Lalieth, nuzzling his neck and holding on for dear life, she continued 'Elfwine...' she murmered. Eomer looked shocked and shouted for another guard who sprinted up, looking at Lalieth with confusion.

'Find Elfwine and Neithan, keep them both occupied. They're by the pond,' he ordered and the guard set off on his task. Eomer kissed Lalieths forhead and ran towards his chambers, Lalieth screaming silently in pain, pressing her head into his chest. He finally flung open the door and lay Lalieth on the bed, ridding of the bed sheets and propping her up with as many pillows as he could find. Suddenly, the doctor ran through the door holding a small case. He hurried over towards Lalieth and checked her over. Eomer was stood with his hands together near his mouth, looking worried. Lalieth was wincing at the contractions and pain ringing through her body, making Eomer anxious.

'Lalieth, the baby is coming. Ten centimeeters, we're ready,' said the doctor. Lalieth looked up at Eomer who had relaxed, slightly.

'At least you're here to see it,' whispered Lalieth, clutching Eomers hand tightly, sweat pouring down her head. A sparking pain leapt through her body and she screamed. Finally, the pain was over and the only thing heard in the room was the cry of a tiny baby.

'A girl,' muttered the doctor. 'A healthy girl. Congratulations your Highness,' he said as he took the new born baby away, after cutting the cord and wrapping her up in cotton blankets after weighing and measuring her. He brought her over, and handed the baby to Lalieth, who took her with open arms. Lalieths smile increased, and her eyes filled with tears. Eomer lent far over, gazing down at the beautiful baby girl, kissing her sweetly on the head, the hairs of his beard tickling her head, awaking her.

'Look, she looking at you. That's right, that's your Father,' whispered Lalieth as she rocked her daughter to and fro. Eomer smiled and kissed Lalieth on the lips gently, Lalieth offering her lips back.

'We need a name for this little one,' muttered Eomer as he looked down at his daughter.

'Why don't we name her after your Mother? Théodwyn,' asked Lalieth. Eomer was taken aback and shook his head.

'No, I never got on with my Mother. I'd rather not,' he said. Lalieth knew that this was end of dicussion, and wisely held her tounge. 'What about after your Mother?' asked Eomer, looking down at Lalieth and speaking with a softer tone.

'Crirawen? Yes, I like that,' she whispered. Eomer smiled and kissed her again.

'Crirawen it is then, my beautiful daughter.' He kissed her head and sighed, Lalieth relived of course, but Eomer had kept her going, all the way.

'Mother?' asked Crirawen who walked towards Lalieth who was standing in the balcony, looking at the horizon. 'Can I get you anything?' she asked, looking concerned. Lalieth did not reply, and so Crirawen walked beside her, resting her shoulders on the balcony and leaning over to look over Edoras. 'I know they're leaving tomorrow to Minis Tirith, and you'd prefer it if Neithan and especially Elfwine didn't go, but they're adults. They're both twenty! I know you think I know very little about war, and it's true, I do not. But give them the chance to show their courage and strength. I may be only seventeen, and know nothing. Do not worry,' said Crirawen. She looked over at her mother and saw that she looked sad. 'I'll fetch you some tea,' muttered Crirawen after finishing her long speech about war. Lalieth smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into a long and huge embrace. Crirawen laughed and smiled as he hugged her dear mother. Lalieth stood back and looked at her beautiful girl. She was dressed in a very pale orange dress to the floor, covered in tiny silver sequins, her hair loose and slightly curly, and a very dark brown. Her hazel eyes glowed, reflecting from the sunlights last rays. She was truely a beauty and was very popular with the men in the army who naturally swooned over her looks. Eomer did not like this, and was stupidly over-protective over Crirawen in particular. Eomer entered and saw that Lalieth looked sad.

'I'll leave you Mother. Father,' said Crirawen as she bowed her head slightly, leaving them alone. Eomer smiled and kissed his daughter on the head as she left the chambers. Eomer noticed that one of his men in the army, called Renwyn, was waiting for Crirawen and took her arm, kissing her on the mouth gently as she did back, smiling and giggling. Eomer looked with concern, but before he could go after them, they had already dissapeared.

'She's good to us,' whispered Lalieth, sitting down on the large chair on the balcony, Eomer joining her soon after.

'I know. She is incredibly kind,' continued Eomer. He smiled down and placed his hand on top of Lalieths, warming up her body instantly. 'You're worried,' he continued.

'Worried?' she asked.

'About tomorrow. I must help Aragorn. His son is fighting, so must Elfwine and Neithan. They have been in the army for many years now, it is their right. I did so as a boy, so must they,' said Eomer in a strong yet slightly stern voice.

'I know, I am worried for you all. I could not bare it if I lost one of you - ' he words could not leave her mouth, she sobbed quietly and looked down. Suddenly, Eome was kneeling in front of her, and clasping her face with his large hands, wiping away her tears.

'Lalieth, they're pirates. They cannot win against us. Neithan and Elfwine brave, and strong. More so than you think. You must be brave and believe in us,' he whispered softly.

'I do...' she whispered. Eomer pressed him lips against Lalieths wet lips, pressing harder and kissing her tears away.

A week passed, and Crirawen was sitting peacefully alone reading a deep red book on the grass in the summers evening. It was nearly night, yet she could not read her book with great care. She was continuing to worry about her dearest Father and Brothers. Where they all alive? Of course they are. She shook her head to get away the dreadful thought.

As Crirawen got up from the grass, she saw in the distance men trotting along in horses, some carrying people infront of them, slowly walking through the gates of Edoras.

'Father,' she whispered as her eyes widened at the sight. Quickly, she threw her book aside and ran to the lower town, dodging the endless amounts of people who filled the streets, searching for the army members who had lived. Most of the poor people were shocked to see Crirawen walking amongst them in her finery, attempting to get a better view of the army. She was too late, they had passed her as she took a shortcut and were nearing the castle. Crirawen took the shortcut back to the castel and found her mother sat in the Great Hall, writing a letter on a parchment.

'Mother,' she breahted compeltely out of breath, 'they're back.' Lalieths eyes widened and she dropped the quill and parchment, running, a bit slower than Crirawen, towards the army. Eomer came into view, bloody here and there, yet still alive. He jumped off his horse and ran to Lalieth and his daughter, holding them in a tight embrace as they both wept into his armour.

'Where is Neithan and Elfwine,' asked Lalieth, tears prickling in her eyes and her voice choking and croaking as the words left her mouth.

'Neithan...' whispered Eomer, but he could not finish the sentence. Crirawen looked over towards the army men who had gotten off their horses, carrying a body. A lifeless body. Lalieth wept into her husbands arms, whilst Eomer gently comforted her. Crirawen ran towards the men who were carrying the body and wept as she saw Neithan lying in their hands. Elfwine was carrying him at the front, crying his eyes out, and Crirawen noticed Renwyn also carrying her beloved brother. He looked at her and smiled, as did she back. Her brother. Her beloved brother, and the one which she had so much in common with. How did this happen? Fury blazed through her eyes as men of the army walked past, bowing their heads as they passed her and saying 'sorry'. Crirawen fell to the floor, her head in her hands. Suddenly, she was being hugged by Renwyn who had hurried over, letting someone else hold Neithan and he wrapped his arms around her body, comforting her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, weeping quietly into his chest as he stroked her hair. She looked up and kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise, but he kissed back and tenderly picked her up, placing her on her feet slowly. She stood up and took his hand, walking beside him and following the men. In the Great Hall, a table was placed in the center where the Rohirrim placed Neithan on the table carefully out of respect. Lalieth stood near his head and wiped away his hair from his eyes, crying uncontrolably. Eomer stood beside her, not crying but hanging his head down low. Elfwine stood next to Crirawen who stood next to her father and Renwyn.

'How did this happen?' asked Crirawen as he stood beside her.

'He was shot. By a pirate, saving my life,' he croaked, the words at the end of the sentence failing him. He began to weep, and placed his head in a hand, lowering his head and weeping silently. The whole room was silent, and it began to fill with the army and men of the court who each said their good-byes. Crirawen could not take the pain anymore and fleed the Great Hall, being followed by Renwyn. As she opened the door to leave the castel, she saw something that she was not expecting. Millions of people were waiting outside of the castel, holding tiny candels in respect to their lost Prince, the heir to the throne also. They remained silent as they saw Crirawen looking at them all, and finally falling to the ground and weeping yet again. Renwyn ran over to her and placed his arms around her back, holding onto her. She hugged him, and the people outside started to cry. The moon shone down brightly onto Crirawen and Renwyn as they held eachother, and the people remaind still holding their candels.


End file.
